Methods for inspection of resistance spot welding (RSW) are known involving detecting spot weld formation, evaluating spot weld quality, and predicting the end of electrode life. In one approach, the weld joint is broken and the weld dimensions are measured manually, e.g., by a caliper. The weld dimensions and appearance may also be evaluated by comparing the weld fracture appearance to standards of a classification system, such as, American Welding Society, AWS D8.2, Specification for Automotive Weld Quality-Resistance Spot Welding of Aluminum. Laser-based inspection systems have also been developed for the inspection of resistance spot welding of steel. Notwithstanding, improved and/or alternative methods and apparatus for inspecting welds remain desirable.